logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Logopedia:Policy
Logopedia is welcoming of all users and all contributions. However, mischief, harassment, and destruction are not welcome. Logopedia has a zero-tolerance rule for out-of-line behavior or purposefully negative edits. We expect our users to edit constructively and be civil when discussing or cooperating with other editors. Below is Logopedia's Policy. We've outlined 8 basic rules that all contributors are required to follow. If you witness another user violating any of these rules, please submit a report. While some sections may specify consequences for violations, these are not set in stone. Users who are solely here to wreck havoc and stir up trouble will have their accounts suspended indefinitely. Rule #1: Edit positively Editors are expected make positive contributions. This means that your edits should add to the content, not take away from it. Positive contributions includes adding relevant images to articles, writing more about a logo/brand's background, adding references or citations for information, adding more relevant images to a page, and fixing a spelling or grammar mistake. Negative contributions include vandalism (publishing gibberish, expletives, or generally unrelated information), removing content without explanation, writing with a biased point of view, publishing test edits on mainspace pages, spamming, plagiarizing, etc. Users who contribute negatively will be blocked. The duration of the block is at the discretion of the blocking administrator. Rule #2: Publish relevant information, images, and links Logopedia is an encyclopedia of logos and branding -- and nothing else. In-credit notices should have a logo on it otherwise it goes on CLG WIki. Users are welcome to contribute as long as they are publishing on-topic content. It is easy to get off track sometimes, but it is important to remember where you are. Logopedia is not a search engine or advertisement. Users who are publishing advertisements or promotional content will have their contributions reverted and will be blocked. This includes posting irrelevant, inappropriate, or harmful external links. Logopedia is not an adult site. Pornography and other adult content is not tolerated whatsoever, whether they are in text, image, or link form. Users posting this type of content will have their accounts suspended immediately and reported to Fandom. Rule #3: Be civil Logopedia is open to all users. It is a place for logo-lovers to collaborate and help others. You are required to be in line with this vision while you edit and when you communicate. It is very easy to be nasty or rude online when you are frustrated. Even if you are frustrated, do your best to be civil and fair. Rather than edit warring (when you and another editor revert each other's edits repeatedly), take matters to the talk page and politely address the issue at hand. If you are reporting a user, state the facts. Do not exaggerate or resort to insults, don't make false reports against someone. The reported administrator reserves the right to reject reports about the admin in question if reported by a troll; any other reason is not an excuse. Users who continuously adopt a rude, belligerent, or harassing attitude will be blocked from editing altogether. Rule #4: Content must be notable (no fake logos!) We understand that users may be tempted to upload fictional or fan logos. We also understand that users may want to upload logos of their YouTube channels, websites, or other creations. However, Logopedia is not the place for this type of material. Content must be notable. This means that it must be at least somewhat well-known. Examples of this are large companies or corporations, chain restaurants or brands, high-traffic websites, and other popular brands. Local restaurants/stores, your YouTube channel (unless it has 1,000,000+ subscribers), and small websites are examples of content that is generally not considered to be notable. For more details on what exact counts as "notable," see Logopedia's notability guidelines. Rule #5: Follow the correct process for editing and uploading Update: As of August 2016, Logopedia now no longer permits repetitive/duplicate logos and irrelevant non-logos on article pages or sub-pages. This addition to the Policy is due to an excess of miscellaneous and "Other" sub-pages, and to prevent overcrowding on these pages. Logopedia administrators have worked very hard to create systems, guidelines, and formats for pages and images. Please do not try to deviate from the general format or process without contacting administrators first! If you are confused about this, please read our editing guidelines. Please publish files/images on a page after uploading them! Logopedia is organized into pages for a reason, and visitors will have trouble finding your content if you do not add it to a page. Simply uploading images without using them is not acceptable. The same applies for creating pages without logos. This is Logo''pedia, after all! Finally, '''do not publish copyrighted material without permission'. For more information on this and what it means, see Logopedia:Copyrights. When uploading images, please select the appropriate license. Logopedia editors have also compiled a list of great sources for finding logos. Rule #6: Follow account creation guidelines Fandom has specific guidelines in place for creating accounts. These are not to be abused in anyway. As a part of these guidelines, you must be at least 13 years old to edit on Fandom. In addition, your username must not contain any expletives, must not intentionally copy that of another registered user on Logopedia, and must not contain any personal attacks. Due to persistant issues with users abusing multiple accounts, users may not operate more than a single account on Logopedia. If you are blocked and you create an additional account in an attempt to evade your previous block, all accounts of yours will be blocked indefinitely. If this behavior continues, you will be reported to Fandom. Users who create and intentionally use additional accounts (even if their primary accounts are not blocked) will have those additional accounts suspended indefinitely. If any user publicly sympathizes with a banned user and requests that the banned user be unblocked within poor reasoning, then that user will be treated as another account of the banned user and the account will also be suspended indefinitely. Finally, of course, you are required to follow Fandom's Terms of Use. Rule #7: Do not duplicate the site We understand that Fandom allows duplicated wikis, but copying/plagarizing pages and putting them onto your LP duplicate (without attribution) is harmful to Logopedia's reputation. It also includes an attempt to impersonate this wiki by using this wiki's background, wordmark and the wiki header even by using a similar url. Any user who created a duplicate site without attributing pages will be banned from using Logopedia permanently. Rule #8: No starting demotion votes without administrative privileges Only administrators are allowed to start the vote to demote a certain administrator or a bureaucrat. You are not to create a vote to remove any administrator without administrator rights. In addition, you cannot support the vote if it was not created by an administrator and instead report the user and the thread here. This rule is set to protect our administrators from being voted out by sockpuppets or anyone who attempts to sway the discussion to get away with removing an innocent administrator. If the vote has been started by an administrator, then you may add your vote to the discussion. Any user found to be creating a vote without administrative rights will have the discussion cancelled/closed and the user will be banned from Logopedia. Finally: Follow the above 8 Rules! :) You will not have a problem editing on Logopedia as long as you follow the 8 Rules. Please note that if you violate these rules, do not necessarily expect to receive a warning. Obvious misconduct will result in a swift block. Thank you and happy editing! Category:Policy Category:Site administration